10 Años menos
by Aikoss
Summary: Despues de sufrir un accidente en pleno examen final en séptimo año, Severus Snape ha perdido parte de su memoria y no solo eso. La broma gastada por Sirius cambiara la vida de todo mundo. AUSlowficOCCSnape/Harry
1. Diez años menos

_Summary:_

Una broma que se sale de control, una explosión y una vida que cambia para bien. Despues de sufrir un accidente en pleno examen final en séptimo año, Severus Snape ha perdido parte de su memoria y no solo eso. 10 años después Harry Potter ha llegado a Howgarts. La broma gastada por Sirius cambiara la vida de todo mundo. Warnings inside. Slash Snarry.

Warnings:

Yaoi Snape x Harry

Long Fic  
Slow Fic (osea, que va a ir lento)

Y todo lo que vaya saliendo al paso.

Declaratoria: Nada es mio, bueno, casi todo no es mio.

Gracias por leer:

_-Psst~ .. Eyh!... James! Mira esto!_

James volteo a de reojo para ver a Sirius hacerle señas con las manos, de una forma poco disfreta. James medio prestando atención a los que Sirius señalaba cortaba diligentemente las raíces de margaritas, …_100 gramos exactamente, cortados de la punta de la raíz al tallo en trozos de 5 milimetros cada uno…_. El tónico para encoger era la ultima posion de las tres que se tenían que entregar ese dia. Los N.E.W.T.s habían llegado por fin, después de siete largos años de estudiar posiones en Hogwarts, en tres perfectas muestras, toda una vida estudiando seria juzgada. James no perdería por nada esta oportunidad …_una semana más y por fin el entrenamiento de Auror…_

_-Eyh! Potter observa!_

Cada uno de los estudiantes de séptimo año fue asignado a una mesa de trabajo individual, James se encontraba en tercera fila de la derecha, casi en el fondo, mientras que Sirius estaba a su izquierda, a Remus le había tocado uno de los asientos del frente y al pobre de Peter la esquina izquierda frente a uno de los observadores. Al ser un examen de tal importancia como lo es un examen N.E.W.T, todas las casa presentaban al mismo tiempo, y siendo asignados al azar la mesa de trabajo.

-Jaaames~

-Que quieres Sirius? Nos meterás en problemas- Susurro James. Sirius señalo a su izquierda con un movimiento de su cabeza mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás en su asiento, detrás de Sirius se podía ver una figura agazapada sobre su caldero, con el ceño fruncido, Snivellus mezclaba su elixir sin prestar ni un pestañeo al _insufrible_ de pulgoso a su derecha. Sirius volteo totalmente a ver a James, y con una sonrisa pícara, tomo un puñado de Judías Soporíferas, _350 gramos pulverizados finamente, mezclados en el matraz con 10 mililitros de sangre de Llama negra, dejar reposar por 2 minutos_, y sin voltear a los lados, las lanzo. James habrio la boca formando una gran O con ella, las judías volaron trazando una trayectoria por el aire, algunas girando y otras sin moverse, _de alguna extraña forma_, pensó James, _parecieran que están danzando. _Pero por mucho que de alguna forma pareciera algo digno de admirar, una a una las semillas invadieron el caldero de Snivellus.

_¡Plop! ¡Splash! ¡Plop! _

El silencio reinante era tal que desde el frente,donde Remus picaba el hígado de aethonan, _1 kilo de hígado de aethonan, por cada gramo de veneno de serpiente cuatro narices, _se pudoescuchar tres gritos diferentes, exclamados al mismo tiempo.

_-Sirius, No!_

_-Si!_

_-Que demo…._

Y entonces, un humo espeso invadio la sala, espeso y denso humo blanco, saliendo a borbotones del caldero de Snivelllus, gritos por todos lados, calderos siendo derribados por el pánico de los jóvenes estudiantes.

Oh, el caos….

-TRAANQUILOS!

-AAH MI FALDA!

-NOOO!

COFF!

COFF…

Coff..

-Creo que es un castigo de lo por demás, justo…

-Que? Pero Profesor Dumbledor! No puede hacer eso!

-sirius Black! Como te atreves a cuestionar al director? Y después de lo que le hiciste al pobre de Severus, no esperaras salirte con la tuya! Pobre muchacho, no se como reaccionara cuando despierte.

-_Tssk…_

-Venga,venga, no seas tan dura Minerva, seguro que Sirius entiende que lanzar las semilas no fue buena idea, no es asi Sirius?

-Si Profesor Dumbledor.

Un tenso silencio invadio la oficina del director mientras todos contemplaban la situación. Despues de que Sirius lanzara las semillas e hicieran contacto con la posion de Snape, todo fue un descontrol total, los alumnos en su apuro por salir del aula, volcaron otros calderos y estos se mezclaron entre si. La mayoría de los alumnos pudo salir sin mayores contra tiempos, mientras que otros tuvieron que ir a ver a madam Ponfrey por simples quemaduras y un muchacho de Ravenclaw, _el extraño de Xenophilius Lovegood_, con un tobillo torcido. Todos, menos Snivellus.

Despues de que la situación se calmara un poco y se hiciera el conteo de alumnos, se noto la ausencia de Severus Snape, los observadores regresaron al interior del aula, con burbujas de aire encantadas sobre sus cabezas para poder atravesar el mar de humo y vapores toxicos formados por el desastre. Cerca del fondo del salón, marcado por una pared de calderos volteados, estaba una mancha negra, y en el centro de esta, una túnica negra abultada,

_-_Pobre muchacho, ni un dedo siquiera, que le diremos a su pobre madre?- Dijo un de los observadores

-Olvida a su madre, que le diremos al consejo de gobernadores! – Dijo otro con voz rasposa.

-Bien, almenos solo fue uno y no todo el salón, saben…

-Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiese sido ni uno. – Respondio el mas viejo de ellos.- Candida, querida podrias almenos recoger la túnica del joven para entregarla simbólicamente, porfavor.

Candida Tozer, una regordeta mujer en sus entrados cuarenta años, quien era la mas cercada a la túnica se acerco a recogerla, _un desastre asi hace mucho tiempo que no se ve_, se dijo a si misma Candida.

-Ah! Master Eusebio! Porfavor, mire! Que alguien llame a Madam Ponfrey! Rapido! Oh por Merlin bendido…

-Por las Barbas de Persever! Pero si es Snape!

_-Que?_

_-Mami?..._

Wahoo~ Mi primer fic~ que igual y es un fracaso, pero es mio :3 Como se habran dando cuenta, la ortografía no es lo mio (y si, no me da pena decirlo). Espero que se me ocurra un mejor sumarie, pero bueno.


	2. Cuando Snape abrio los ojos

_Summary:_

Una broma que se sale de control, una explosión y una vida que cambia para bien. Despues de sufrir un accidente en pleno examen final en séptimo año, Severus Snape ha perdido parte de su memoria y no solo eso. 10 años después Harry Potter ha llegado a Howgarts. La broma gastada por Sirius cambiara la vida de todo mundo. Warnings inside. AU OOC Slash Snarry.

Warnings:

AU: Universo Alterno

Long Fic

Slow Fic (osea, que va a ir lento)

OOC Out of Character o no era asi?

En algun lejano futuro, Slash, pero pueden saltarse eso...

Y todo lo que vaya saliendo al paso.

Declaratoria: Nada es mio, bueno, casi todo no es mio.

Gracias por leer:

* * *

Cuando Snape abrió los ojos, lo primero que supo, es que esta vez sí que lo había golpeado duro su padre. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la cama en vez de ser suave y mullida, como se suponía que era, parecía un mounstro blanco que quería tragárselo y sofocarlo en sus entrañas y sus brazos y piernas, pesadas como una pata de elefante cada una.

-_Tssk, _ya era hora, _Serivelus_, pensé que nunca despertarías. Quédate quieto engendro, iré por Madame Ponfrey.

Extraño, esa no era la voz de su padre, _ronca y rasposa, como su hubiera tenido catarro por toda su vida por culpa del alcohol, _no, más bien parecía la de alguien que acababa de ver el asesino de su familia salir libre_, como esa vez en la televisión, donde el asesino salió libre por decir que estaba loco._ Pero si esa no era su casa…

….. ¿En donde se encontraba?...

…_el ala medica, en el segundo piso, después de la estatua del viejo _de_ Lompas III…_

Extraño.

Abriendo un poco más los ojos, Severus pudo observar un poco su alrededor. Unas cortinas verde chillón rodeaban su cama evitando poder ver del otro lado de ellas. Una silla de madera a su izquierda y a cada lado de la cama una mesita de noche con un par de velas consumidas en ella, _ha de ser de noche, seguro que no volvieron a pagar la luz este mes_. Las voces de varias personas discutiendo atravesaban el cortinero.

-Muy bien jovencito- Madame Ponfrey! Qué alivio, aunque, no supiese muy bien porque, pero Severus soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente.- Serias tan amable de decirme cuál es tu nombre?

Eh?

-Pero si usted lo sabe Madame Ponfrey!. Sss…. Sv'uss!

-Jajaja, oh, que descuidada de mi Sv'uss,- Muy bien, quizás _ese_ no era su nombre, pero es lo más cercano a uno que podía recordar en ese momento. – Ahora pues, sabes en donde estamos, cariño?

-En el ala medica del segundo piso… en… en.. En la calle Hilanderas!

La calle Hilanderas es la calle donde su casa quedaba, al fondo de la larga calle empinada, cercas del rio en el centro de Londres Muggle Industrial. Toda una serie de casitas de ladrillo que alguna vez fueron rojos, pero que ahora se veían algo obscuras y sucias. El lugar era tan viejo, que algunas casas ya no tenían personas viviendo en ellas.

Severus estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, pero aparentemente, Madame Pomfrey no esperaba esa respuesta, mientras Severus describía con gran detalle en donde se encontraba, Madame Pomfrey pensó que todo estaría muy bien, pero al escuchar lo último, fue como recibir una cubetada de agua fría sin aviso alguno.

No, nada iba a estar bien después de todo.

Después de hacerle algunas preguntas y seguir teniendo el mismo resultado, respuestas mezcladas, Madame Pomfrey se termino de convencer de que Severus Snape creía estar en lo correcto. Cuando por fin regreso al otro lado del cortinado, un grupo de par de ojos la siguieron atentamente.

-El pobrecillo está dormido, vayamos a mi oficina- Dijo, gesticulando con una mano para que la siguieran. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonogall y Sirius Black entraron a la oficina de Madame Ponfrey. El espacio en la oficina no era mucho para cuatro personas estando paradas, el escritorio en una de las esquina lleno de archivos y pergaminos sueltos, una estantería llena de pesados tomos y gabinetes colgando de las paredes.

-Dime Poppy, como está Severus?- Pregunto Dumbledor- Espero que no sea nada permanente…

-Si por permanente te refieres a que si volverá a ser adolescente, entonces créeme, no es permanente.

-Genial! Así no tendré que hacerme cargo de ese Serivelus por mucho tiempo!- Exclamo emocionado Sirius

-Sirius Black! Como te atreves a de decirle así a un compañero herido, un compañero herido por ti! – Le riño la Profesora Mcgonogall- Todo esto es tu culpa jovencito, demuestra un poco d arrepentimiento.

-Si señora…

-Venga, venga – intervino Dumbledor- Solo fue un accidente Minerva. Así que Severus volverá a estar como antes, eso es un alivio Poppy.

-Nunca dije que volvería a estar _como antes_, como dices tú. Solo dije que volvería a ser un adolescente. Severus Snape sufre de algún tipo de, como decirlo… _rejuvenecimiento_, si, esa es la palabra más acertada para esta situación. El joven que entro a la sala a presentar su N.E.W.T. tenía 17 años, Albus, pero el chiquitín que está en _esa _cama, no tiene más de ocho años.

-Pero, como es eso posible Poppy?

-No lo sé Minerva, seguro fue por toda esa combinación de vapores y pociones que le cayeron en sima, es un milagro que no tenga ningún tipo de quemadura por las pociones calientes. Pero lo más curioso de su situación, es que sus memorias se perdieron parcialmente, recuerda cosas que solo recordaría alguien que paso los últimos siete años en Hogwarts, pero todas ellas están mezcladas con cosas de su vida antes de venir aquí.

-No entiendo, estás diciendo que Severus esta confundiendo las cosas? No estará solo un poco confundido?

-Un pensamiento muy lógico, mi querida Minerva, pero no creo que se refiera a eso Poppy, no es así?

-Exacto, más bien es como si, el creyera que todo lo que sabe lo que recuerda es parte de su vida diaria, lo cual es… pero la información mezclada es lo que me preocupa. No está sorprendido por estar aquí, pero no recuerda que _aquí_ es Hogwarts, el cree que esta en Hilanderas, que es donde él vive. Cuando me vio, sabía mi nombre, pero no recuerda muy bien su nombre propio.

* * *

Sirius Black no era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento. No cuando todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban disfrutando de su último día en el castillo, en especial los de séptimo grado. Esa mañana se había llevado a cabo el examen de reposición de pociones, todos los alumnos de séptimo año habían tenido una segunda oportunidad, menos Sirius. Ese había sido su castigo, o parte de él.

Dumbledor había cedido ante las exigencias del gabinete de padres, quienes exigían la cabeza del responsable de tan espantoso accidente. Muchos habían pedido que la varita de Sirius fuera partida en dos y expulsado de Hogwarts pero Dumbledor los había convencido de que el castigo impuesto al joven Black sería suficiente como para que escarmentara por mucho tiempo.

Y vaya que ya estaba haciendo efecto.

El no tomar el N.E.W.T. de pociones no solo significaba que no tendría ese N.E.W.T. en especial, si no que su carrera como futuro aspirante a Auror se vería truncada antes de comenzar. Los requisitos ara ser un aspirante a Auror eran muy claros y entre esos requisitos, era el N.E.W.T. de pociones.

…_maldito Snevilelus._

Pero, lo peor de todo, no era su trunca carrera como Auror, si no, la segunda parte del castigo:

Ser el guardián legal de Severus Snape.

* * *

Yeah!1 Uno mas para la lista~

Ya se va viendo cmo de que sufre Severus y de que sufrira Sirius =P

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un rr, en cuanto descubra cmo se responden los rr, los respondere, y gracias a todas las personas que pusieron a mi historia entre sus favoritos =P jajaja, si no esmucha molestia, porfis ponganme un rr aunke sea preguntando pa cuando actualizo ñ.ñU

En este capitulo no pensaba poner esto, pero no encuentro el cuaderno donde tenia preparado la continuacion asi que puse esto, k no quedo taaan mal.

GRACIAS DE NUEVO!


	3. Desayunando como Rey

_**Summary**:_

Una broma que se sale de control, una explosión y una vida que cambia para bien. Despues de sufrir un accidente en pleno examen final en séptimo año, Severus Snape ha perdido parte de su memoria y no solo eso. 10 años después Harry Potter ha llegado a Howgarts. La broma gastada por Sirius cambiara la vida de todo mundo. Warnings inside. AU OOC Slash Snarry.

**Warnings**:

+ AU: Universo Alterno

+ Long Fic

+ Slow Fic (osea, que va a ir lento)

+ OOC Out of Character o no era asi?

+ En algun lejano futuro (muy lejano) , Slash, pero pueden saltarse eso ya les avisare...

Y todo lo que vaya saliendo al paso.

**Declaratoria**: Nada es mio, bueno, casi todo no es mio.

Gracias por leer:

* * *

Episodio 3

mncta

* * *

La llegada a Spiner End fue todo, menos sencilla. Sirius aun no lograba comprender porque tenía que hacerse cargo de un Severus Snape de ocho años, y no solo era el hecho de que era Snape y niño de ocho años en la misma frase, si no que era un Snape de ocho años con la memoria mas revuelta que los huevos revueltos que solía desayunar todos los días.

En las últimas tres horas, Snape se las había arreglado para sacar de quicio a Sirius más de diez veces. Primero había sido a la llegada a la casa de Snape. Otra cosa que Sirius tampoco entendía, era porque tenía que ser _ene s pocilga de mala muerte donde creció el grasiento vampiro._ Y de hecho, la casa era toda una pocilga en esos momentos, sin elfos domésticos que se hicieran cargo de nada, la casa era todo un nido de ratas_, un hotel de paso para las alimañas y una zona de condominios para las arañas y sus telarañas._

El lugar era tan malo que tuvieron que arribar por medio de un Porkey, ya que la casa no contaba con una chimenea funcional y mucho menos con una cuenta de acceso a la red Floo.

Después de una investigación sencilla por los pasillos de la casa, Sirius había logrado localizar lo que alguna vez debió de ser el cuarto principal. La decoración de la habitación estaba toda empolvada, como toda la casa en sí, las cortinas alguna vez fueron de color beige y las sabanas ahora de un color percutido, debieron sr blancas con bordados de flores pequeñas en el.

Al menos el colchón estaba en buen estado, algo dura por la falta de uso, pero nada que no se solucionase con algunos hechizos suavizantes. Asimismo, la habitación contaba con un, si bien no lujoso baño, al menos funciona, con agua corriente y bañera.

Dumbledore había prometido enviar elfos domésticos esa misma tarde y al le parecía _perfecto_.

A eso d las 6 de la tarde un elfo apareció, con una toalla que alguna vez fue rosa, _será una elfa? Nunca he podido distinguirlos unos de otros, pero no creo que les importe mucho el color de su ropa, no? Como se reproducirán los elfos? Uggh~ mala imagen, mala imagen_.

"Pitsy, Señor Joven amo Señor, viniese a preguntar al amo, Señor Joven amo Señor, la hora en que la cena, Señor Joven amo Señor, deseaseria que sea servida." Pregunto el, _la elfoa _ de orejas tan largas que eran más largas que cualquier otro elfo domestico,_ y vaya que yo sé sobre elfos._

"Estupendo, espero que la cena sea servida a las ocho de la noche en mi habitación. " Dijo el pelinegro a la vez de que probaba rebotando en la cama la efectividad de los hechizos suavizantes. " Además además elfo, espero que para mañana el baño este reluciente de limpio, entendido?"

"Claro que si amo, Señor Joven amo Señor, Pitsy lavarareria el baño amo, Señor Joven amo Señor, para que el amo, Señor Joven amo Señor lavareriese por la mañana sin problemas. Algo mas amo, Señor Joven amo Señor?"

"No elfo, puedes retirarte" Y sin más, el elfo se fue con un ruidoso POP

* * *

Mnntyu en

* * *

"Buenos días Severus, espero que hayas dormido bien."

"Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore, Minerva…"

"Buenos días _Profesor_, como amaneciste hoy?"

"Acostado y en la cama, gracias a Merlín"

"Jo jojo! Qué suerte! Recuerdo que el otro día amanecí colgado de una de las paredes…"

Hogwarts por las mañanas era una cosa del otro mundo, como dirían los de primero, con esos altos pilares que sostenían a ningún techo, dejando ver el cielo azul de esa mañana. Los largos ventanales en forma de arco con vitrales de colores hacían un espectáculo afable con los rayos de sol que lo atravesaban. Si, Hogwarts es un lugar en el cual a Severus le gustaba desayunar todos los días. Desde su integración oficial al equipo docente de Hogwarts, Severus nunca se había perdido ni un desayuno en la mesa alta de los profesores, le gustaba llegar temprano para disfrutar de un buen desayuno y paladearlo tranquilamente.

Albus seguí hablando sobre su experiencia con una sustancia azul brillante con manchas verdes que lo había atrapado en una de las paredes de su habitación mientras Severus se metía a la boca una cucharada de huevos revueltos. Minerva estaba a la derecha de Albus bebiendo en una taza blanca lo que parecía ser por el olor café recién tostado de las Américas con un toque de canela y piloncillo. Después tendría que bajar a las cocinas por un poco de esos granos, _definitivo serán perfectos para la poción revitalizante que Madame Ponfrey dijo que necesitaba, también pimienta negra fresca y comino._ Ambos profesores prestaban atención a lo que el director decía pero sin perder de vista a los estudiantes y el drama diario de su vida.

Severus tenía algunos recuerdos revueltos de su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts, recordaba levantarse en su habitación en Slytherin, el tener que subir al gran salón y los festines en las fechas especiales. Solo que no recordaba que fueran tan alegres y tan magnificentes como los de los últimos años. Otra cosa que recordaba con claridad eran las clases y todos los temas vistos, los caminos más cortos para llegar en cinco minutos desde los calabozos hasta el segundo e incluso tercer piso del castillo. Las caras de los profesores, de los fantasmas, pero a partir de ahí, todo comenzaba a verse revuelto: compañeros de clases que él creía ser de su mismo curso eran estudiantes de años por arriba o por debajo del, _no que ahora importase,_ todos ellos eran diez años más viejo que el.

Y no solo eso, si no que lo poco que recordaba de su vida antes de Hogwarts estaba mezclado y borroso, no recordaba casi nada de su vida en el cole. Muchas de las cosas que sabía de su vida, era gracias a que las personas que lo rodeaban. Minerva, Poppy, Albus, incluso Hagrid le habían contado anécdotas de su vida como estudiante, pero muy poco de su familia, quizás eso era lo que más odiaba de la situación en la que Sirius Black lo había puesto.

Uno de los efectos del accidente que Sirius había ocasionado hacia diez años, aparte de hacerlo más joven claro, había sido una perdida selectiva de memoria, es decir, Severus Snape podía recordar cosas de su pasado, tales como la apariencia de su habitación aquí y en Spiner End, las caras de sus profesores , el color de su playera favorita cuando niño y en su primer estancia en Hogwarts, como amarrarse los zapatos y lo más sorprendente, como preparar todas las pociones que sabía antes del accidente.

Pero, cuando a Severus le pedían que recordara sus cumpleaños, o que sintió la primera vez que logro preparar con éxito un poco de Veriseratum, no sabía que responder, mas bien, no sabía que recordar. Severus llegaba a sentirse incomodo en esas situaciones, el no poder entablar una plática con gente que lo había conocido y que lo incitaban a recordar.

Y vaya que Severus había tenido varios encuentros de ese tipo, el más incomodo había sido cuando Severus en una visita a la apotecaria, se había encontrado con Lucius Malfoy, y de alguna forma los dos terminaron en un bar cercano, Severus había pedido solo una cerveza de mantequilla, después de todo, en apariencia aun era menos de edad, mientras que Lucios había pedido un Whisky seco.

La plática que Lucios comenzó fue algo vaga al principio: lo merecido que Black se tenía el haber sido expulsado de Hogwarts; todo lo que había olvidado, las oportunidades que había perdido y en especial como sus talentos habían sido desperdiciados. Ante esto Severus miro sin comprender a que se referían las insinuaciones de Malfoy, que oportunidades había perdido que él no lograba recordar por culpa de su accidente? Cuando Severus quiso profundizar al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba con Malfoy por no lograr comprender totalmente a lo que se refería, Malfoy no quiso despejar sus dudas y solo se le quedo mirando fijamente con algo en sus ojos, un sentimiento que Severus no supo identificar.

Eso había sido antes de que el joven mago viniera a Hogwarts, eso hay hacía varios meses. Ahora era parte de la planilla de docentes de Hogwarts, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una vida que no podía recordar lo agobiara.

Esa mañana, Severus se concedió algunas libertades en su dieta diaria, después de acabar con su porción de huevos revueltos, su mano ignoro olímpicamente el trasto con fruta fresca que como todas las mañanas había aparecido, si no que se fue directo al pote de conservas, sirviéndose duraznos en almíbar, fresas en miel y manzanas con canela y vaciándole en sima un poco de crema acida,_ para contrarrestar lo dulce¸ _se convenció.

En definitiva, una de los mejores desayunos que Severus hubiese visto en su vida, un banquete digno de un rey como lo es Severus Prince, heredero de la fortuna familiar Prince. Esa mañana el joven mago se dio todo un festín sin llegar a preocuparle el por qué las caras de Albus y Minerva habían cambiado repentinamente.

* * *

mncta

* * *

Y, siendo justos, los elfos domésticos son unos seres muy puntuales, porque a eso de las ocho de la noche en punto Pitsy apareció con las bandejas llenas de comida, de entrada crema de tomate al pesto con pan al ajo y aderezo de miel. De plato fuerte: toda una bandeja de medallones de lomo en salsa de mandarina y nueves; un plato grande verduras al vapor con queso manchego derretido y un tazón con puré de papas con perejil.

En otra bandeja había toda una gran colección e postres: gelatina que cambiaban de colores con forma de pequeños castillos, nieve de fresa, frambuesa y mora, de vainilla con listones de caramelo y chocolate. Pasteles, panes y panecillos finamente decorados en pilas tan altas que las torres se mantenían en pie de forma milagro. En una de las orillas de la bandeja había un montoncito de dulces de mazapán tan hermosamente elaborados que después de una inspección más cercana hicieron notar a Sirius que era un equipo de quiddicht en miniatura, el equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor, e incluso ese se parece a James!

Y en la última bandeja había diferentes jarras con leche, jugos de guayaba, piña y el tradicional jugo de calabaza.

En definitiva, una de las mejores cenas que Sirius hubiese visto en su vida, un banquete digno de un rey como lo es Sirius Black, heredero de la fortuna familiar Black. Esa noche el joven mago se dio todo un festín sin llegar a preocuparle el por qué para ser cena para una sola persona, había _dos_ platos dispuestos en la mesa esa noche.

* * *

Cuando Severus abrio el libro que tenia en sus manos, se puso a leer la ultima pagina donde venian las notas del autor: "Gracias por leer mi fic! Jajajaja! Me hace muy feliz, aunque no lo crean si he estado trabajando en el, solo que soy una persona un tanto desorganizada, asi que tengo todo por pedazos, es decir tengo capitulos adelantados, pero no terminados... eso tiene sentido?

Gracias a tods las personitas que me escribieron y a Loreny15, por ser el rr numero 10! Aque no es un bonito numero? Si me quieren presionar, seri de gran ayuda si me dejaran un rr, saben... recibi muchas alertas de que me siguen y que estoy en "fav fic" pero, nu tengo casis rr, eso me deprime un poco... PERO! A ecribir se ha dichooo!

Gracias

Oh, porcierto, el que descubra que significan las _letras _k vienen en los saltos, TENDRA UNA SORPRESA!


	4. El dulce olor de la amapola

_Summary:_

Una broma que se sale de control, una explosión y una vida que cambia para bien. Después de sufrir un accidente en pleno examen final en séptimo año, Severus Snape ha perdido parte de su memoria y no solo eso. La broma gastada por Sirius cambiara la vida de todo mundo. Warnings inside. AU OOC .

Warnings:

AU: Universo Alterno

Long Fic

**Slow Fic (ósea, que va a ir lento)**

OOC Out of Character o no era así?

Y todo lo que vaya saliendo al paso.

Declaratoria: Nada es mió, bueno, casi todo no es mió.

Gracias por leer:

La biblioteca

_Oh chico, la biblioteca…_

Si existía un mejor lugar en esta casa, que por favor alguien le dijese, por que para Severus, nunca existiría un mejor lugar en Spiner End que la vieja y confiable biblioteca. Si de algo estaba orgullosa su vieja madre, era este rincón de la casa, _la herencia familiar de los Prince_, _ donde siempre encontraras lo necesario para solucionar todos tus problemas._ Y quizás Severus no recordara muchas cosas de su vida, pero si que recordaba este lugar y cada uno de los textos acomodados en sus estantes.

Dando pasos apresurados que dejaban ver su emoción, Severus se acerco al librero más cercano a su derecha. Ahí estaban los tomos más _sencillos_ de este lugar, y más allá al fondo, _ los que nunca dejaría a los aurores ver sin una orden de requisición, nop, nunca._ Sin importar el nombre del volumen, Severus lo agarro con su pequeña mano.

_Si… "Pociones básicas: Introducción al complejo mundo de las pociones para niños" _

El primer libro que pudo leer aquí. Sin tener que abrir el tomo, Severus supo su contenido: El índice; seguido por el prologo e introducción por parte del autor; primer capitulo, "Esto de ahí es un caldero", y así hasta llegar al ultimo capitulo.

Muy buen libro, algo que seguro todos los niños del mundo mágico deberían de leer antes de ir a Hogwarts. Pero que curioso, por mas que Severus recordara todo el contenido del titulo, no podía recordar lo orgulloso que se sintió cuando su primera poción resulto exitosa…

.._Ni como me sentí cuando mama me sonrió así… por que me sonrió, cierto?_

Con el ceño fruncido, Severus regreso el titulo a su lugar y sin darse cuenta fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones de lectura.

Su mama era una mujer linda, con los ojos negros como los suyos, de piel clara y tersa y con un sedoso cabello el cual solía recoger en un moño apretado cuando preparaba pociones. Si, todo eso lo podía recordar, pero no recordaba esa calidez que sentía cada vez que lo abrazaba, pero recordaba los abrazos. Que otras cosas podía recordar?

El olor de las pociones… de la comida… lo suave de su cabello, la arena del patio trasero, a su papá, su cabello negro como el suyo, los gritos y las peleas, recordaba los azotones de las puertas, las lagrimas de su madre…

…_pero no recuerdo sentir nada…_

Era como estar viendo un video en la tele vieja que alguna vez tuvo, pero sin poder escuchar lo que la gente decía.

Como estar en la calle en la primera nevada del año, y no sentir el frió.

Se puede extrañar algo que no se recuerda?

_No._

Y no tenia sentido hacerse ese tipo de preguntas retóricas.

Levantándose del sillón, Severus fue al fondo de la biblioteca y por un momento deseo tener una varita, pero a falta de una tendría que trepar por los estantes hasta lograr tener el grueso tomo de allá arriba. Seguro eso lo tranquilizaría.

Así que Severus dio un giro sobre sus talones observando sus alrededores. El sillón en el cual se había sentado podría darle unos buenos cincuenta centímetros, pero aun así faltaban otro metro como mínimo. Si mal no recordaba, por allá de debería de haber una mesa, _ de caoba negra, de esas que uno ya no consigue ahora en día_, y si la lograba arrastrar hasta aquí, y con una de las sillas orejonas lograría si ningún problema alcanzar el último estante del librero.

El problema no era arrastrar las cosas, si no el subirse a ellas, lo cual demostró ser una odisea mas difícil de lo esperada. La mesa era vieja, y las polillas habían encontrado un buen banquete en una de las patas delanteras de la mesa haciéndola inestable. Pero eso no detuvo la determinación de Severus por lograr conseguir _ese_ libro.

Así que con mucha pericia logro subir la silla a la mesa y el subirse a ellas, y en efecto, la improvisada plataforma se bamboleaba de un lado a otro, haciendo que Severus moviese sus brazos hacia todos lados para mantener el equilibrio.

_Pero por fin estaba ahí arriba._

**Guxhvkjbfk bhugf**

La mañana era fresca, con unos rayitos juguetones colándose por entre las cortinas que los elfos domésticos habían cambiado en la noche mientras Sirius dormía. Su cabello negro lustroso se desparramaba sobre la almohada de finas plumas que había hecho traer de su cuarto anterior, y las sabanas de fino seda se enredaban entre sus piernas dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Por la posición del sol, seguro que era casi medio día, pero el heredero de la familia Black no tenia planes de levantarse, si el incesante parloteo de el elfo domestico que apareció mas temprano para dejar el desayuno no lo había logrado despertar, seguro el golpe seco que se escucho en la planta baja como de algo pesado cayendo al suelo, tampoco lo haría y mucho menos lo iba a lograr los gimoteos que le siguieron.

_Si.. La vida era buena y en especial en esta mañana, sin preocupaciones ni deberes ni nada que atender.._

**Ousif ghu ghdhgthugf**

El sótano era tal y como lo recordaba, grande y obscuro. Con la suficiente ventilación para no caer fulminado por los vapores tóxicos, pero lo suficientemente controlado como para evitar que el calor se dispersara de mas.

Dando unos pasos cuidadosos por los escalones de piedra volcánica sudamericana, Severus alargo sus manos para poder tocar con las puntas de los dedos las rugosas paredes del pasillo que daba entrada a su lugar soñado.

Ignorando el dolor en su brazo derecho, Severus busco las viejas velas que seguro seguían debajo del primer estante a su derecha, en donde su madre solía guardarlas. Tomando con mucho cuidado para evitar que el escozor fuera mas intenso, Severus logro sacar dos velas que le servirían por el momento. Acomodándolas en la mesa de trabajo, el niño volvió a desear el tener una varita al a mano, pero sin ella tendría que ingeniárselas para encenderlas sin ella ni con cerillos.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, Severus deseo que las velas estuvieran encendidas, se imagino como se vería el sótano iluminado por esas dos velas, el ligero calor que irradiarían e incluso las tonalidades de azul y amarillo que tomaría.

Al abrir los ojos, Severus pudo admirar al viejo sótano tal y como se lo había imaginado.

Había hecho magia sin una varita!

Todo era muy diferente ahora con las velas encendidas, y no solo la que tenía en mano, si no que también las que estaban en la araña colgada del techo y las otras que estaban distribuidas en las paredes. El destello que desprendían las velas era de una forma casi poética! Estupendo, ya no tendría que preocuparse de tener que encender en su vida ninguna otra vela, pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse un poco mas soñoliento.

Tomando con cuidado el libro, Severus procedió a buscar por todo el laboratorio los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción. Al principio había pensado que hacer una poción experimental, pero no tenia sus libros en donde tenía las anotaciones necesarias y después de haber caído desde tan alto, seria mejor hacer una poción para el dolor… _aun que sospecho que quizás me haya roto algo…_ Pero aunque pudiera encender velas de la nada, no se creía capaz de poder hacer un hechizo diagnosticante, _ empezando por que no se como hacerlo…_

**Sdhgudshbzjvlzdghcvbjsdbjv**

" Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black, Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black, _Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black!"_

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black, perdonaría Pitsy por gritar Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black, pero Pitsy ha tenido que grita, Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black, por que el Joven amo Severus ha entraría al laboratorio, Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black, y no ha salido en horas, Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black! Pitsy estaría preocupada, por que los fuegos de los calderos estarían encendidos desde hace horas, Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black! Y Pitsy se quemaría las manos ahora mismo, Señor Joven amo Señor Amo Sirius Black!

Y con un ruidoso Pack! Pitsy se fue… Veamos, que era lo que había entendido entre tantos amos y señores? Oh, si.. Snape.. Y ahora que hizo? Algo sobre calderos y fuego desde hace horas… había un laboratorio de pociones? Pues claro, después de todo era la casa del grasoso… pero a el que le importaba que Snape hubiese bajado al laboratorio y aun no saliese?

Después de todo el era el experto en pociones, claro que iba a quedarse ahí abajo por horas… pero… eso era cuando Snevilelus era un estudiante avanzado de pociones. El grasiento ahora solo tenía un cuerpo de ocho años… un niño en un laboratorio abandonado… con una mente mas revuelta que los huevos revueltos que le gustaban para desayunar..

_Oh no…_

Y sin importar el glamour del cual ahora escaseaba ni que pensarían las chicas al verlo correr sin esa elegancia de la familia Black, Sirius salio volando por su puerta, atravesó los pasillos superiores y bajo de tres en tres los escalones saltándose los últimos cinco. Donde quedaba el laboratorio?

_Donde, donde donde?_

_Sótano_

Claro que en el sótano, eso había dicho el maldito elfo, pero donde estaba la endemoniada puerta. Buscando como loco, entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones de la planta bajo, Sirius busco en la cocina, en el comedor, la habitación de huéspedes de abajo, la biblioteca, la sala de estar, el recibidor. Pero en ningún lado estaba.

"Donde estas, donde estas? Snevilelus! ]Donde estas? No te escondas!"- Oh demonios, donde demonios se habrá metido ese niño? Estaría en el laboratorio como había dicho el elfo? Pero era poco probable que el elfo mintiera, por que ahora que se detenía un momento a pensar, si que olía como los laboratorios de las mazmorras, fuego encendido por demasiado tiempo… eso no era bueno.

Tantas cosas podían salir mal con un fuego mágico dejado solo y sin control. Y aunque Severus estuviera ahí, no es como si un niño sin varita pudiera controlar un fuego mágico para pociones…

Dando una vuelta en sus talones, Sirius abrió de golpe esa puerta que a primera vista no se veía, una _puerta secreta,_ y ahí dentro era más fuerte el olor, y el calor era mas intenso.

Bajando apresuradamente, Sirius vio al fondo un caldero encendido y al llegar al último peldaño una ola de calor y vapores le dio de lleno en la cara. Tapándose la nariz y boca con un petazo de su bata, Sirius bajo un poco la cara para protegerse del calor y se adentro en el laboratorio.

Todo estaba iluminado…_ pero como, si Snape no tiene una varita…_ mientras mas se adentraba mas podía percibir el olor de los vapores, dulzon, como el de los campos de amapolas…

"Snape? Donde estas? Pregunto Sirius a través de la bata" Dime, ande estas, estas aquí? Snape?"

_Oh, no…_

Ahí, en el piso, tirado y con un brazo doblado en un ángulo extraño, estaba el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

_**Vfhjdgtfbv gvfufi**_

_Claro que todo estaba mal, muy mal, empezando_ por que no puedo escribir capitulos mas largo sin que me de uan flojera tamaño… y otra que me blokee pensando en que demonios escribir para poder hacer capitulso mas largos. Y como hice este capitulo mas largo de lo ke habia pensado originalmente, ahora ya no m sirven lso capitulos que ya tenia escritos y adelantados, xk ahora se fue pro la tangente la historia.

Bueno, entre otras cosas: tengo novio nuevo (XD) y eso me roba tiempo, tengo una convencion de anime y demas, a la vuelta del mes y eso me roba mas tiempo y ya tengo trabajo! (lo cual me da tiempo de escribir porke ahorita no hay nada de trabajo en el trabajo XD y asi parece que hago algo.)

Por si quieren saber k onda y son de MExico y kiere ir ( es en Tampico Tamaulipas, pero tenemos apoyos para foraneos XD) visiten la pagina www. Otakufesta. Webs. Com (sin mayusculas ni espacios vacios) XD

Suerte y ámenme! XD


End file.
